


The Dove and the Hawk

by GreekgeekSingsUndertale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore is dead, F/M, Frisk is 16, Ghost Chara, after neutral run, miraculous oc, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekgeekSingsUndertale/pseuds/GreekgeekSingsUndertale
Summary: Frisk needs to get away from her bad times in America, so Paris seems like a good option. She becomes an exchange student for a year and the family housing her are the Chengs and she hopes to have a normal year. But, apparently the town gets Attack by a supervillion and someone thinks her and her ghost friend Chara would be good superheroes. Edit: I'm doing this all on my phone, so forgive me for misspelling something.BEING REWRITTEN





	1. Arriving in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> My first crossover for Miraculous Ladybug and UNDERTALE, so I hope you like it. 
> 
> If you have any questions ask me!

The Dove and the Hawk

A 16-year-old girl stepped off the airplane. She had shoulder length brown hair, like her eyes, and wore a blue sweater with a striped shirt. In her hands she carried a suitcase. Her name was Frisk. 

Frisk was an exchange student from America to Paris and she was looking for the family who was supposed to take care of her for a year. 

She finally found them holding a sign with her name. It was a family of three, a father, a mother, and a daughter. 

“Are you the Chengs?” Frisk asked them. 

“Yes,” the father answered, “I'm Tom, this is my wife Sabine and my daughter Marinette!”

“Hi,” Marinette squeaked, “you must be Frisk!”

“Yeah,” the American smiled, “howdy, Marinette, Mr. Cheng, Mrs. Cheng!”

“Please call us Tom and Sabine,” Sabine told her, “we insist!”

“Fine, Sabine,” Frisk looked around, “are we going soon? It's been a long day.”

“Oh, you must be so tired,” Tom stated, which Frisk nodded, “yes, we’ll be going.”

The family and guest walked out side of the airport and got into two cabs, Sabine and Tom in one and Marinette and Frisk in the other. 

Once they were going Marinette asked, “why'd you want to come to Paris?”

Frisk sighed, “I've always had a connection with love, so I thought this would be the place to go. 

She paused, “I have no family, I've been stuck in an orphanage for my whole life, and I have no friends. I also had a... bad experience six years ago.”

“Oh,” the French girl thought out loud, “I'm sorry.”

The American shrugged, “it's fine.”

They sat in silence for a couple minutes until a loud boom filled the city. Whatever it was, it knocked over the cab on its side, luckily not injuring anyone to much. 

“What was that?” Frisk screamed. 

“An akuma!” Marinette replied, kicking the the door off for them to escape, “they're like monsters that attack Paris every couple days! We have to get somewhere safe!”

They climbed out and they could see the akuma, a giant strong man with an extra eye on his forehead and he was blowing stuff up with it. 

“Frisk,” Marinette looked confident, “help the driver, “I'll go find Mama and Papa!” She ran into the dust. 

Frisk wanted to chase after her, but she need to help the the driver. She climbed up the side of the cab and opened up the door. The driver was at the bottom knocked out. 

“This doesn't look good,” a voice said over Frisk’s shoulder. 

It was Chara- a ghost that looked almost exactly like Frisk, except their eyes were red and their sweater was green and yellow. Chara was apart of Frisk’s very soul ever since her bad experience when she was ten. 

That bad experience was Frisk falling down a mountain into a world full of monsters. That wasn't the bad part, all the monsters were friendly, well they became her friends, and Chara, even though some would call her evil, warmed up to the human. The bad part was at the end of her trip in the mountain, when a certain flower killed the king Asgore and Frisk was forced to leave the Underground. She never knew what happened after she left and for some reason she couldn't find the hole she original fell down. 

“Real helpful,” Frisk mumbled. She outstretched her hands into the cab and grabbed the driver’s legs. With difficulty, she got the man out. She then started dragging him to the nearest building. 

Once he was in a safe place Frisk heard a cry of help and she ran outside. 

“Frisk,” Chara groaned, “you can't save everyone!”

“I will,” the American took that as a challenge. One of her biggest regrets was that she couldn't save the monsters from their prison, so she always tries to help people. 

She found the people who cried, it was a boy with red hair, who was stuck under a piece of metal. 

“Are you okay?” Frisk asked, worried. 

“Basically,” he answered, “besides that I'm stuck!”

“Okay, okay, okay,” she repeated over and over again, “let me try-“

Slowly, and painfully, Frisk grabbed the metal and lifted it enough so the boy could escape. 

“Thanks!” He said. 

“What is going on?” The American was confused. 

“Are you new here?” The red head asked. She nodded. “Well, what's blowing up the city is an akuma, which are caused by a villain names HawkMoth, who creates akumas with people with strong negative emotions. Two superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir save us by defeating the akuma!”

“That's dumb,” Chara stated. Gladly, no one but Frisk could see Chara, so the boy didn't hear that. 

“That's,” Frisk thought for the right word, “crazy!”

“A little,” the boy chuckled and then pointed behind the girl, “you can see Ladybug and Chat Noir now!”

Frisk turned around and saw two people, a boy in black and a girl in red, swinging around the akuma. 

“I AM COMBUSTION MAN!” The akuma shouted. 

The two watched the battle until the akuma disappeared and a bright pink light filled the town, fixing everything. 

“That's beautiful!” Frisk in wonder. 

“Yeah,” the red head agreed. 

Suddenly the American remembered the driver. 

“I have to go,” she told the boy, “thanks for explaining!”

“Wait,” the boy called after her as she ran away, “if you need more information on the akumas go to the Ladyblog!”

Frisk found the driver in the building still, and he was waking up. 

“Sir,” the girl asked, “are you alright?”

The man groaned, “I think so.”

“You want me to call someone?” 

He shook his head, “naw, as long as the cab’s fine I'm good.”

The two walked back to the cab where they found Marinette standing there. 

“Where'd you go?” Frisk asked. 

“Oh,” she looked nervous, “I was, um, looking for my parents and I found them down there. They're already going home.” She stuttered the whole way through. 

“That doesn't sound suspicious at all,” Chara’s voice dripped with sarcasm. 

Frisk ignored her, “well, let's get to your house." 

They got into the cab and finally made it to the house. It was actually a bakery, which Frisk liked, and the house was on top. 

“Hey, Mama, Papa!” Marinette greeted her parents, who were behind the counter. 

“Show Frisk your room,” Sabine greeted, “and then can you go GT some supplies?”

“Sure!” The two girls walk upstairs. 

“WHY DO THESE PEOPLE ACT SO NORMAL AFTER GETTING ATTACKED?!” Chara screamed, which made Frisk flinch. 

They made it to Marinette’s room, which was… Pink. Literally everything was pink, the bed, the desk, everything. But Frisk liked it. 

“You can either sleep on the love seat or the bed,” the French girl pointed towards the two objects, “I don't care. You can explore, but I have to go!” She rushed out of the room. 

Frisk sat her stuff down on the floor and flopped down on the chair. 

“This place is gonna be interesting, Chara,” Frisk smiled. 

“What gave you that thought?” The ghost rolled her eyes. 

After a minute of sitting, Frisk got up and looked around. She looked at the girl’s designs, which were actually pretty good, and other things, until she found two black boxes on the desk. They were labeled “human and ghost”. 

“Well that's,” Chara looked concerned at the box, “weird.”

“Should I open them?” Frisk asked, “you are the only ghost I know. Do you think Marinette had anything to do with this?”

“No way!” The spirit denied, “she showed no signs that she can see me. It has to be someone else!”

“I'm gonna open them,” the brunette stated and, with both hands, lifted the lids. 

Inside one was a bracelet with four silver feathers and a dove. The other had a necklace with four silver feathers and a hawk. 

“They're pretty,” Frisk smiled and touched the bracelet, causing a bright light to appear.


	2. Amara and Gaven

Chapter two: Amara and Gaven

When the light died down Frisk and Chara saw two little fairy like creatures floating above the boxes. 

Over the box with the bracelet was a white sprite covered in feathers. It's eyes were pink and its neck had a light pink tint. Its hands turned into white wings. 

The fairy above the box with the necklace was white in the front, but turned into brown feathers in the back. Its eyes were brown and its arms turned into wings, too. Its feet had claws. 

“Greetings!” The white sprite greeted. 

Frisk cast a glance at Chara, “what are these things?” She whispered. 

“Heck if I know,” the ghost replied, “I can't tell what they are unless we're in a battle, Frisk,” she said hopefully. 

“No!” 

“We're still here,” the brown fairy stated, “so could you two not ignore us!”

Both Frisk’s and Chara’s eyes widened. 

“You can see me?” Chara questioned. 

“Yes,” the brown one waved away the question, “I guess you want to know who we are?”

“What I want to know is why you can see me!” Chara snarled, “unless you're dead, you shouldn't be able to see me!”

“We can see you,” the white fairy smiled, “because we are kwamis!”

“Kwamis?” Frisk asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes,” the white sprite continued, “kwamis are like little gods that give certain humans powers. I'm Amara, the kwami of the dove!”

The brown one raised its wing, “Gaven, hawk kwami.”

“That's not helpful,” Chara stated, “what powers?”

Amara sighed, “you see the bracelet and necklace? These are Miraculouses, they give humans powers to turn into heroes with the help of us!”

“And why are you here?” Frisk wondered, “and you still haven't answered why kwamis can see Chara.”

“Well,” Gaven started, “no other kwamis can see ghosts besides us, and yes, there're other kwamis. Also, we're here because our master wants you to be heroes.”

“What?” The human and the ghost said at the same time. 

“Yup,” Amara popped the p, “our master thinks you two would be great for our Miraculouses to help fight crime. That reminds me, what's the problem? Our master never gives us to people unless something serious is going on.”

“I don't know much,” the American started, “we just got here today, but, apparently, there's some guy name Hawkmoth attacking Paris with akumas!”

“Wait,” Gaven eyes filled with fury, “Hawkmoth? Akumas?” Frisk nodded and Gaven looked at Amara, “poor Nooroo, this is the second time this has happened! I will kill who ever is doing this!”

“Who's Nooroo?” Frisk asked, worried. 

Amara sighed, “like we said, there are other Miraculouses with their own kwamis. Normally, we have a master to choose a wielder that fits us, but sometimes something happens. Nooroo is the kwami of the Butterfly and his Miraculous must have gotten into the wrong hands! I hope he's not in pain, he went through a lot the last time this happened.”

“Oh no,” the human whispered sadly. 

“Yeah,” Gaven sneered, “you should've seen how the last guy who took control of Nooroo ended up! He was executed, but that was in medieval times. Anyway, are you in or out to help us?”

“I need more info to join two fairies to fight crime,” Chara stated. 

“Fine,” the hawk kwami glared, “are master choose you for some reason. The main reason is probably the fact that you two are a human with a ghost.”

“You remember when we said that only us can see ghosts?” Amara asked, “well, me and Gaven are meant to have holders, who are partners, that are a ghost and a human. You two should work even better with each other since you're attached to each other!”

Gaven started again, “yeah, yeah, thanks to the fact that we can only have a human and a ghost partners, we are rarely used. This would be the fifth time when other Miraculouses have done thirty!”

The dove’s turn, “so, you two would be partners with the help of us! If you say yes, Frisk, I will be your kwami and I would help you turn into the dove hero. You would also wear my Miraculous!” She pointed to the bracelet. 

Gaven pointed to the necklace, “Chara, if you say yes, which I don't care if you do, I’ll be your kwami. You would wear this necklace to turn into the hawk hero. All you would have to do is fight off the akumas and somehow turn them back into people.”

“how can I fight?” Chara asked, “and how can this idiot fight? She's the biggest pacifist in the world!”

“Simple,” the hawk yawned, “when you turn into a hero you'll become solid.”

“And,” Amara continued, “the dove isn't meant to actually fight. They're meant to talk the monsters down and to get civilians out of the way!”

“What about Chat Noir and Ladybug?” Frisk questioned, “it looks like they have everything fine.”

Gaven’s eyes widened, “wait? Ladybug and the black cat are fighting? Sweet! It's been so long since I've seen them! If you say yes, you'll be in for a treat! They are best, usually!”

“Also,” the dove replied, “the most dangerous enemy is one who controls a Miraculous, they probably need are help to lighten the load of being a superhero. Before we can tell you more, we need to know if you're gonna do it, so if you don't, we keep are secrets.”

Frisk smiled, “I do it!”

Chara looked worried, “are you sure, Frisk? I understand you have this saving complex after… what happened, but…”

“I want to do it,” the human demanded, “this will make up for what I didn't do!”

“What didn't you do?” Gaven asked. 

“Now of your business!” Chara shouted and then calmed down, “fine, what ever you do, I have to do, so I'm in.”

“Yay!” Amara flew to Frisk’s cheek and hugged it, causing the brunette to laugh. 

Chara glared at Gaven, “you that to me I hit you!”

“Like wise,” the hawk smirked, “now that you said yes we can explain our powers you get as heroes.”

“Yes,” Amara left Frisk’s, “Frisk, please put on the miraculous- the bracelet- this will make sure you can tranform!” The American put on the bracelet. “To transform say “wings soar” and you will then turn into a super hero. What you look like, I don't know, it changes with each hero, that includes the weapon you carry. Anyway, you're secret power is where you say “time reverse” and you will go back five minutes in time and no one but you and the other heroes will remember that five minutes that you repeated. After another five minutes, you will detransform. Got that?”

Frisk looked at Chara, “that sounds an awful like…”

Chara crossed her arms, “I know, you sure you still want to do this?”

“Yes,” the American looked back at the confused faces of the kwamis, who recovered themselves quickly, “I got that.”

Amara smiled and Gaven started explaining, “for you to transform you have to say “talons extend”. Your secret power is when you say “pause time” and, obviously, you can pause time for a couple seconds where only you and the other heroes can move. Again, five later you will detransform. Got it, cause I'm not explaining it again. Oh yeah, wear the necklace all the time to transform.”

“I can't pick things up, idiot!” Chara sneered. 

“You can touch your miraculous, idiot,” Gaven mocked. 

Grumbling, Chara put on the necklace. 

“Great!” Amara smiled and she was about to continue when-

“Frisk!” Marinette called from the stairs. 

Quickly, Amara and Gaven hid in Frisk’s sweater’s pocket as the French girl came in. 

“Howdy, Marinette!” 

“Hi,” she grinned, “just letting you know we have school tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” Frisk look at the computer, “can I use your computer real quick?”

The girl smiled, “sure, well, I'll be downstairs!” She walked out. 

The kwamis flew into sight as Frisk focused her attention on the computer and started to look at the website Ladyblog.


	3. The Flight of the Hawk and the Dove

Hawkmoth Lair

Hawkmoth stared at his Kwami, Nooroo, who was fidgeting nervously. 

“What do you mean?” Hawkmoth’s harsh voice rang. 

“The dove and the hawk Miraculouses have been activated, master,” he said sadly. He wish he could hide these things, but he couldn't lie to his master. 

The villain chuckled, “we’ll just have to work even harder now, won't we?”

Nooroo sighed, “yes, master.”

6:30 AM

Frisk jolted up thanks to a loud eerie sound than rang throughout Paris. The last thing she remembered was her searching the Ladyblog and then going to sleep. 

“What was that?” She groggily looked around and saw a certain girl was missing, “where's Marinette?”

“Who cares!” Gaven floated out with Amara. 

Frisk crossed her arms, “I do!”

“I could care less,” Chara shrugged. 

“We’ll find Marinette later,” Amara looked at the human and ghost, “but right now is the time to start becoming heroes! That was an akuma and we need to transform! Do you remember what to do?”

The American nodded and looked at Chara, “you ready?”

The ghost shook her head, “who ever thought I'd be doing what you said instead of you doing what I said. Talons extend!”

“Wings soar!” 

Chara was surrounded by a muddy brown light and reappeared as a hero. She was in a skin tight suit that was brown in the back and white in the front (it had the textures of feathers). Her back had brown wings with black on the end that could be extended to glide. In her hands was a a knife that resembled a claw. Noticeably, the brown mask brought out the ghosts red eyes, it also brought out the glare that Chara always had. Her necklace was now brown and not silver. 

Frisk, meanwhile, was surrounded in a pure white light. Her suit was also skin tight, but it was mostly all white with also feathers. She also had wings that could be used to glide, but they were white with red on the end. At her chest was a red patch, there was also a red at her feet. Her mask was white with tiny specks of tinted red. In her hands was stick that was a complete match to the one she carried in the underground. Her bracelet was white. 

Frisk stared at her weapon as a tear fell down her cheek. 

“I know, Frisk,” Chara patted her on the back, which was weird for both of them to actually touch each other, “this reminds you of the Underground, but if you keep crying, you won't be able to save anyone! Come on!”

Chara, slowly, still getting used to walking again, opened the trapdoor and climbed out as Frisk followed. 

“Where do we go?” The brunnette looked around for the battle. 

“There!” The no longer ghost pointed to far away. 

“Why?” Frisk looked and saw nothing. 

“Don't you see it?” Or hear it? There's a guy down there that the noise is around, but it's quieter than it was!” 

The girl shook her head, “must be something to do with your powers! Hawks do see and hear much better than humans.”

Chara smirked, “well, we should probably go. Now, how do these work?”

At the same time, they both extended their wings, just by thinking about it. 

Frisk looked at the edge of the roof, “these look like these are for gliding, do we jump?”

“Looks like it,” the hawk grumbled and ran towards the edge, jumping as hard as she could, as the human followed. 

The dove smiled as they glided quickly over Paris. Soon, they reached where the akuma was, who was just sitting in the street. The two heroes hid behind a building. 

“What do you think he's doing?” Frisk whispered. 

Chara leered at the guy, a man in a black cloak with a white scythe, like the reaper, “I don't know. But if we attack, I can check his stats and I might know what he can do. The dumb blog said akumas have unique powers, right?”

The human slightly gasped, “it wasn't dumb! But yes, and judging by his outfit, I'm guessing it has something to do with death.”

Suddenly, a red and black blurt moved past them. 

“That's Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Frisk saw. 

“Time to go!” The two jumped out from their hiding spot and saw the other two swinging around the man in black. 

“They're not gone!” The man shouted, “the Reaper will prove it!”

“Chat Noir,” Ladybug shouted to the cat, “find the akuma. 

Chara ran up to them, “I hope we can help.”

“Who are you?” Chat asked. 

Frisk raised an eyebrow, “we’re supposed to have names?”

The hawk glared, “of course, idiot! We just didn't make any yet!” 

The two dodge an attack from the Reaper, he swung his scythe, “STOP TALKING!” The akuma started walking around, leaving fiery steps. 

The dove scattered, but called to the other heroes, “we're here to help! Our kwamis told us to fight with you!”

Ladybug stared at her partner, “we’ll have to talk about this later!” She dodged an attack, “you know what to do?”

“Yup,” Frisk popped the p, she then stared at Chara. 

Sadly, the ghosts spoke, “HP covered, ATTACK covered. All I know is that he can put you under a sleep like death.”

The girl got the message and shouted to the other, “don't let the scythe touch you!”

Chat tried to trip the akuma with his baton, “wasn't planning on it!”

“Time to FIGHT!” Chara eyes gleamed and she rushed as the akuma. She jumped high and glided at him, with her knife pointed at him, but the Reaper dodged. “Ugh, I hate when I MISS!”

“Please,” the Reaper’s voice started to beg, “give me your Miraculouses! I need them to bring her back!”

“No can do, Reaper!” Ladybug wrapped her yo yo around his waist. 

The reaper turned to face the red hero. Quickly, he moved his scythe at the bug. 

“NO!” Chat jumped in front of the attack and fell to the ground. 

“Idiot!” Chara shouted at the cat, “you don't jump in front a bullet of the person has time to jump out of the way!”

“Chat!” Ladybug started to move towards the black hero. 

“Don't!” Frisk screamed, that distracted the bug and she managed to dodge another attack, “he's just asleep, he's fine!” The dove had to run behind a building to dodge an attack. 

“It's not fair,” the Reaper became sad, “why did she have to leave? It was too soon.”

A lightbulb turned on in Frisk’s brain as she remembered something she learned in school. 

“Sweet!” A voice rang over the battle. Frisk looked and saw a girl, who ran in from the opening of the street, in the middle of the street filming the fight. 

“WAIT!” The dove ran out, but was too late. The girl, a red head, got hit by the the scythe and she fell asleep. 

Chara, while swiping her knife at the akuma still, looked at the American, “do it.”

The white hero understood and shouted, “TIME REVERSE!”

A familiar feeling came to Frisk as they were pulled into the past. She was back to right before Chat fell asleep. Ladybug looked confused at everyone. 

“What just happened?” She asked. 

“Ladybug,” Frisk shouted, “dodge!”

Fast, Ladybug sipped with her yo yo to the roof of a building. 

“Guys!” The dove told everyone, also dodging, “I know what's going on!”

“Why did she leave,” the Reaper was sad. 

“The five stages of grief!” Chara got the human’s idea. 

“What's that mean?” Ladybug questioned. 

Chat answered, “it's when someone looses someone and they go through five stages of grief. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance.”

“Exactly,” Frisk replied sadly, “the Reaper must have lost someone and got akumatized.” She heard a beep, one of her bracelet’s feathers turned silver again. 

“We need to end this,” Ladybug looked to the skies, “LUCKY CHARM!” A box of tissues fell down. “What can I do with this?”

Frisk had an idea, “Ladybug, give me that!” She looked at Chara, “use your power, I have a plan!”

Chara nodded, “PAUSE TIME!”

The Reaper stopped moving as the the cat and bug looked confused. 

“What's going on?” Chat Noir questioned. 

“No time,” the hawk shouted, “I don't know how long this lasts, just do what she tells you!”

Ladybug through the box of tissues at Frisk as she ran towards the akuma. Quickly, she grabbed his scythe and tossed it to Chara and time returned. 

“So,” Chara stated, “thirty seconds is what my power can do. This is sweet,” she held the scythe by the handle. 

“Give me that,” the Reaper cried. 

“No,” Frisk was standing in front of him, “Reaper, you don't have to do this. I know you're in pain, but there're ways to get past grief.”

“No there's not!” His voice cracked. 

“Yes there is,” slowly, the American lifted the akumas hood, revealing a boy around the age of 14, “I've lost someone too. I can help you get through it, just give me your akumatized item.”

A purple butterfly appeared around the boy’s face, whatever Hawkmoth said it shocked him, but he ignored it. 

The Reaper hugged Frisk, crying, “she's not coming back, isn't she?”

Frisk was crying too, “I'm sorry, but acceptance is the first step to moving on.”

“I don't want to move on!”

“But you have to,” the dove got out of the hug and wiped his Tera's with the tissues, “it's what she would've wanted.”

The boy took off a necklace he was wearing, a locket, “here, this was her’s. ”

Frisk took the necklace and threw it at Chat Noir and the box she threw back to Ladybug. 

“CATACLYSM!” Chat destroyed the locket and Ladybug then heal the butterfly. 

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

The boy turned back to normal and hugged the dove hero again, “I'm so sorry.”

“It's fine,” Frisk tried to smile, “who did you lose?”

“My mother,” the boy hiccuped. 

“I lost both my parents,” the brunette agreed, “but the pain does get better.” She got out of the hug, “here's my advice- don't push away your friends or the rest of your family. I made that mistake and I regretted it. I tried to run away from my problems, don't do that. And-“ she walked to Chat and took the locket that was now fixed and walked back, “hold onto this. Whenever you feel sad, remember all the good times you've had with you mother.”

“Thank you,” the boy sniffled. 

Beep, four feather gone, “I'm sorry that I couldn't do more, but I have to go.”

Frisk stood up and was faced with the red head girl, who was holding their phone to her face. 

“Who are you?” She asked quickly, “what's your name? Do you fight with Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“We can't answer any of that right now,” Chara walked up to them, “and we need to go.”

“Wait,” Frisk quickly spoke, “do me a favor and please take this boy home safely!”

“I-I will,” the girl ran to the boy, “but you owe me!” 

Frisk was about to run away was Ladybug called after her. 

“Hold up!” She shouted, “we need to talk!”

“I don't have time,” Frisk was starting to panic, “can we talk later, please?”

“Meet us tonight at the Eiffel Tower at 8,” Chat told them. 

“Great,” Chara told them, “we got to go!”

Quickly, the two new heroes ran into an ally. They managed to get out of everyone's vision before Frisk detransformed. A minute later, Chara followed, turning back into a ghost. Gaven and Amara reappeared, tired. 

“That was great!” Amara smiled as she and Gaven floated towards Frisk’s pocket, “you did brilliant, Frisk!”

“You did okay,” Gaven shrugged at Chara. 

“Thanks,” Chara sneered. 

The human sighed, “I feel sorry for that boy, though.”

“It will be fine,” Amara reassured, “like you said, he can move on.” Luckily, she didn't mention about Frisk’s parents. 

“Can we get food!” Gaven shouted. 

“Oh yeah,” the dove kwami remembered, “we need to eat so you can transform. I prefer chocolate and-“

The hawk kwami cut her off, “I like meat! So, get me some!”

“Okay,” Frisk started to walk back to the bakery, “we’ll get you food. Then I have to get ready for school! It must be starting soon.”

“Wait,” Gaven groaned, “we have to go to school!”

“I'm not happy about it either, birdbrain,” Chara grumbled as Amara and Frisk laughed.


	4. School and the Meeting

When Frisk got to Marinette’s room, the girl was asleep on her bed. The American looked at the clock and it was 7:30; school starts in thirty minutes. 

The brunette poked the blunette, “Marinette, time for school.”

The girl shot up, “am I late!”

Frisk laughed, “no, we got thirty minutes.”

Quickly the two got dressed and were soon downstairs where Sabine and Tom were waiting. 

“Look, Tom,” Sabine smiled, “it's a Miracle! Marinette's not going to be late to school!”

“Haha,” Marinette sarcastically joked, “got to go papa, mama!” She rushed out the door. 

“Later,” Frisk followed and the two were running down the street. 

The American asked, “where were you this morning? I woke up, but you weren't there.”

Marinette became nervous and stuttered out, “oh, you know, I was... In the bathroom! That right!”

“This girl is awful at lying,” Chara laughed. In her pocket, Frisk could feel Gaven nodding in agreement. 

They soon reach the school, but everyone was inside. They rushed inside and when they entered the classroom the bell rang. 

“Ah!” The teacher looked surprised, “Miss Dupain-Cheng! You're here on time and you brought…”

The new student spoke up, “Frisk, Madame.”

The teacher looked through her papers, “last name?”

Frisk looked nervous, “I don't have one.”

“Ugh,” a blonde girl in the front row gagged, “who doesn't have a last name! Are you just too poor to even have one!” She and her friend laughed. 

Chara was getting furious, no one insults her host. 

The American explained, “I don't have a last name because I lived in an orphanage my whole life and they didn't know who my parents were, who are most likely dead now!”

Those words shocked the classroom, but the blonde just made a noise and ignored the new girl. 

The teacher looked sad, “I'm sorry. You can sit by Nathaniel.” She pointed to a red head boy who Frisk recognized in the back. 

The girl walked to her spot and quietly asked the Nathan a question, “you're that boy from the akuma attack yesterday, right?”

“Yes,” he smiled, “and you must be my guardian angel who saved me, right? Nathaniel.” He held out his hand. 

The dove shook it, “Frisk.” Meanwhile, Frisk could hear Chara gagging. They turned there attention to the teacher. 

Skip to lunch

At lunch, Frisk say with Marinette, her friend, Alya, and Nathaniel. Alya, who Frisk learned ran the Ladyblog, was ranting and the American ignored it until-

“Those new heroes were amazing,” she grinned, “you should have seen them! The hawk one looked like they were an actually fighter!”

Chara scoffed, “because I am.”

Alya continued, “and the dove? That was incredible! They talked to the akuma to defeat him! She didn't even use her weapon!”

“You call a stick a weapon?” The blonde walked up to them, “it would break in a second. And I wouldn't be fast to call them heroes, remember Volpina? I bet they are just minions for Hawkmoth! How else could that stupid bird defeat the akuma by talking!”

Frisk shrunk down, sad. Then, Nathaniel stood up!

“Listen here, Chloe,” he shouted at the brat, “why do you always have to bring someone down? It's obvious that the dove hero is not a fighter, but a talker. Maybe their power is to convince people, you never know. So, stop judging people you don't even know!”

Chloe looked stunned as the whole cafeteria, who was apparently listening, clapped and cheered. 

“Go, Nath!” A pink haired girl, Alix, shouted. 

Embarrassed, the red head sat down. 

Chloe slammed her hand on the table, “listen here you little runt! You're not important enough to even talk to me!”

“Sit down, Chloe!” Marinette stood up now, “and leave us alone.”

With a huff, the school bully walked away. 

Frisk looked at the boy, “you okay?”

“Y-yeah,” he looked down. 

“Hey,” the new girl put a hand on his shoulder, “you ever need to talk, I'm here.”

He beamed up at her, “thanks!”

“No problem,” Chara was gagging again. 

“Anyway,” Alya started again, “I just want to their names. Like you said, Nathaniel, the dove must be a pacifist and the stick is probably a last resort kind of thing. So, her name must also have something to do with peace!”

Frisk spoke up, “maybe they haven't made a name yet. Maybe you should make some for them.”

Alya smiled crazily, “that’s brilliant!” She then started typing on her phone. 

After school

When school ended, Frisk said bye to Nathaniel and all the people she met, even Chloe, who ignored her. She then walked home with Marinette and did her homework. When it hit 8, she got ready to leave. For some reason Marinette wasn't there. 

“Amara,” Frisk smiled, “wings soar!”

“Talon extend,” Chara crossed her arms as the lights engulfed them. 

They then climbed to the roof and looked at the Effile Tower. 

The dove looked at the hawk, “race you!”

They then ran their way towards the the monument (Frisk won the race while Chara complained they haven't been a ghost for the past couple years) and when they glided to the top, no one was there. 

Frisk stared at the city of lights, “isn't beautiful!”

Chara shrugged, “I like the castle more.”

The dove nodded, “the castle is pretty when you see it from Waterfall!”

“What castle?” A voice said from behind them causing them to jump. 

“Chat Noir!” Frisk squeaked, seeing the cat hero, who had just got there, “you scared me!”

“Sorry,” the cat kiss her hand, when he bent up, he sneezed. 

“Hahaha,” Chara laughed as he sneezed again, “what’s the matter, cat?”

“I forgot,” he wiped his nose, “you're birds.”

“So?” The hawk raised an eyebrow. 

“He's allergic to feathers,” Ladybug had just zipped in on her yo yo and answered. 

The dove looked embarrassed, “I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I didn't even know these feathers were real!”

Chat shrugged, “it's fine. That just means I shouldn't cheat on my lady with you.” He wrapped his arm over the red hero. 

Frisk gasped, “you're dating?”

Ladybug sighed and removed her partner’s hand, “no, but he wishes.”

The American looked disappointed, “you just look like you would be a perfect couple!”

Chat grinned like a maniac as Ladybug groaned. 

“Look,” Chara inserted herself, “if she says you're goning to be a couple, you're going to be a couple. She has this thing where she can tell when people get together.”

The black cat joked, “must be the dove thing.”

“Well,” Ladybug started, “it's never going to happen. Anyway, can we talk about why we came here?”

“Oh, yes,” Chat agreed, “we need to know if you're on our side or if you're with Hawkmoth. Ever since we had an incident, we've been extra careful.” He stared at Chara. 

“Why are you staring at me!?” She asked. 

“Well,” Chat stopped. 

“Is it because I'm a hawk?” Chara snarled, “well let me tell you! I didn't choose to do this! The only reason I'm here is because of lovey dovey over there! If it were up to me, I'd leave you to rot, but instead I'm forced to help people who go against me the second I do something wrong!” She was crying, memories of her old life in her village came flooding back. 

In her village people called her a demon for her eyes. They bullied her non stop, waiting for her to crack. One day, Chara accidentally pushed someone and their friends started to beat her up, so she ran up a mountain named Mount. Ebbot. 

“He didn't mean that,” Ladybug defended. 

“Yeah he did,” Chara sneered, “I don't care.” She turned to Frisk, “you can explain to them. I'm leaving!”

She jumped off the Eiffel Tower and seemed to have disappeared. In reality, she went to a lower level and detransformed and waited with Gaven, crying. 

“I'm sorry,” Chat looked down. 

“You should tell that to her,” Frisk explained, “it's not in my right to forgive you for her. But remember, both her and me have gone through things, but she's more… Sensitive, so be polite.”

“We will,” Ladybug nodded, “anyway, like we said, we need proof that you will help us.”

“Well,” Frisk started, “I don't know if this will help, but our kwamis said we should be fighting along side you. And they said we were given our Miraculouses by their master.”

The red hero’s eyes lit up at the word master, “that checks out, but forgive us if we are wary of you two for a while, just for safety.”

“I understand,” Frisk nodded. 

“What are your powers?” Chat asked, “it seems they both have to do with time. And your weapons?” He pointed to the stick in Frisk’s hands. 

“My weapon is a stick,” the dove explained, “my kwami said I'm not meant to fight, this is in case I have to, though I'd rather not. I also have a connection to sticks, please don't question it. And Ch- the hawk’s weapon is a knife. She was also fascinated by fighting, so she's more combative than me.”

“It seems like you know each other?” Ladybug noticed. 

“Yes,” the dove agreed, “I've known her since I was ten and we got our kwamis at the exact same time. They told us we were meant to be a yin and yang to each other like you two. Anyway, my power is “time reverse” and I can travel back in time for five minutes and only Miraculous holders remember the other five minutes.”

“Like a reset button?” Chat asked. 

Frisk flinched, “I prefer it like loading a save file on a game. Reseting would go back to the beginning. The hawk’s power is “pause time” and she can pause time for a short period and only Miraculous holders can move during it.”

“Those are interesting powers,” Ladybug commented, “do you already know ours?”

“Yes,” Frisk smiled, “when I got my kwami I researched so I would be ready.”

“Great,” the bug smiled, “one more thing, if you are going to fight, you need names to hide your identify.”

“I don't know what to call myself,” Frisk shrugged, “both me and the hawk are awful at naming things.”

“I heard the girl who runs the Ladyblog is making up names for you,” Ladybug suggested, “I'll look.” She took her yo yo and opened the phone part. 

“You can do that!” Frisked gasped. 

“Yeah,” Chat answered, “our weapons have a phone in them, but since your weapon is a stick, I don't think you can.”

“Here!” The other hero cheered and quoted, “New Titles For Paris’ New Heroes! This morning we saw two new heroes that resemble a dove and a hawk and they don't have names yet. So, here are my lists of possible names! For the dove- Dove Blanc, Lovey Dovey, and Paix Blanc. For the hawk- Hawk Marron and Chasseur Hawk.” Ladybug looked at Frisk. 

The American thought a moment, “I like Paix Blanc! White peace! I don't know what hawk will want, I'll ask her when I find her. Is that all you want to know?”

“Yes,” Ladybug nodded, “all you have to do show up to akuma battles, but you can do patrols. We do them randomly whenever we feel like it. Anyway, welcome to the team.” She outstretched her hand. 

Paix Blanc took it, “thank you! Well, I need to find hawk!”

“Can you tell her I'm sorry,” Chat asked. 

“I'll try,” the dove got ready to fly, “but she probably won't listen. Bye Ladybug, Chat Noir!”

She flew a could way away before stopping on a roof. Chara appeared, since she can't be more than ten feet away from Frisk, along with Gaven. 

“You know he didn't mean it?” She asked, “he didn't say you worked for Hawkmoth.”

“But he looked at me!” She cried, “he knew I was a hawk and assumed. Just like all those people in my village!”

Gaven spoke up, “Chara, I saw what you thought, as I always do in your suit, and I can assure you, Chat Noir does not think you work for Hawkmoth! His first instinct was to look at you because you're a hawk, yes, but you aren't a butterfly, right? So you aren't working for Hawkmoth! It was a basic human reaction to look at you!”

Chara’s eyes grew wide with anger, “human reaction? All that has happened to me is human reaction! And why do you care? I thought you didn't like me!”

Gaven looked down, “I never said I didn't like you.”

The ghost said nothing. 

“All I'm asking is you don't hold this over him!” The Kwami asked, “you don't have to forgive him, just don't refuse to fight along side him when the time comes.”

“I'm promising nothing,” Chara decided. 

“Hello?” A new voice asked from a trapdoor on the roof they were standing on. 

Gaven hid behind Frisk as the girl stood up. 

“Oh my gosh!” She squealed, it was Alya, “you're the new hero! Why are you here? I thought I heard voices?”

“Oh,” Frisk quickly thought, “I was talking to myself and I was just admiring the view!”

“Can I get an interview!?” She blurted out. 

“Um,” the dove pause, “sure!”


	5. The Interview and Sort of Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone glitched and said I wasn't updating. But I fixed it!

At School

Frisk managed to wake Marinette up earlier, so they got to class before it started. 

“Girl,” Alya stated, “you should get exchange students more often if you're getting to school on time!”

Frisk smiled and walked to her spot. Along the way she heard people talking. 

“She looks so pretty,” Rose told Juleka. 

“I bet I could beat her in a fight,” one said. 

“She's still stupid,” Chloe snarled. 

Frisk made it to Nathaniel and asked, “what's everyone talking about?”

“You didn't see the video?” She shook her head. “Alya got an interview with the new dove hero. You want to watch it?”

“Sure,” Frisk was interested in how it turned out. 

Nathan opened his phone and played the the video. 

“So,” Alya’s voice was heard from behind the camera that was pointed towards Frisk in her suit, “are you going to start fighting along with Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

“Hopefully,” the dove smiled, “they told they were going to be wary of me and the hawk for a while, just to safe.”

“That reminds me,” the girl asked, “where's the hawk?”

“She's probably somewhere around,” Frisk lied, Chara was behind her being annoyed at the interview, “we're both still getting used to being in these suits.”

“Next question,” Alya spoke, “what are your names? It will be so much easier to have names for you and not just call you the dove and the hawk.”

“Oh,” the brunette beamed, “I saw your list on what we could call ourselves and if it's okay with you, I'd like to use the name Paix Blanc!”

“Of course,” the blogger was probably having a heart attack from hearing a superhero read her blog, “but what about the hawk?”

Frisk looked up, it looked like she was trying to think, but she was actually looking a Chara. The ghost told her she didn't care about any names, so Frisk choose for her. 

“Chasseur Hawk,” she answered. 

“Can you explain your powers?”

Paix Blanc looked nervous, “I don't think I should say what our powers are, but I can explain our weapons. I use a stick because I'm not a fighter and this is used as a last resort, but Chasseur likes fighting, so her weapon is a knife. Also, we both have wings on our back to help us glide since I don't think our weapons can help with traveling.”

“How did you get your powers?”

“I don't think I should say, I got my powers the same way Ladybug, Chat Noir, or Chasseur Hawk got their powers.”

“Final question,” Alya took a breath, “how did you talk down the Akuma this morning? A lot of people I know think you might be working for Hawkmoth since no one’s talked down an akuma before.”

“People think I work for Hawkmoth?” Paix got sad, “I hope over time me and Chasseur can gain your trust. We don't work for Hawkmoth, I don't even know what he looks like. I managed to talk the akuma down because I was told I'm not a fighter, but a talking and since Akuma's are negative feelings, make the person feel better and you defeat the akuma.”

“Thank you for your time, Paix Blanc,” Alya was wrapping up, “I hope you know that me and my friends are behind you and Chasseur Hawk and we think you'll be amazing heroes!”

Frisk blushed, “thank you!”

Alya turned the camera to her face, “that's all for now! Keep following the Ladyblog for the latest news on Paris’ heroes!”

The video ended. Nathaniel looked at Frisk. 

“What do you think?” He asked. 

“It was nice,” Frisk answered. 

“Alright class!” The teacher called and school began. 

At lunch

Again, Frisk sat with Nathaniel, Alya, and Marinette. 

“So, Frisk,” Alya looked at the new girl, “how were your first couple day is Paris?”

“Crazy,” she answered, “but I love it. I've always seen strange things!” A crash and screams were heard outside, “speaking of strange.”

Everyone got up and ran for cover, except for Alya, who ran out of the school to the battle. Frisk ran behind a wall to transform. 

“Amara,” the kwamis floated out of her pocket, “wings soar!”

“Come on, Gaven,” Chara grumbled, “talons extend.”

Alight surrounded them and they ran out of the school, which no one saw them since they were hiding. 

Outside this saw a woman with blue hair and a dress made of seaweed. She was surrounding in a body of water that had arms and were hitting things. 

“I AM H2OCEAN!” The akuma shouted, “YOU WILL KNOW THE TROUBLE OUR WATER IS GOING TROUGH!”

“Hello, Paix, Chasseur,” Chat landed beside them, “ready to fight?”

Chara sneered at the cat, “I'm always ready for a fight.”

“I'm sorry,” Chat blurted out, “I didn't mean to assume you worked for Hawkmoth.”

“Whatever,” she groaned and looked at Frisk, “all they can do is move water. I can't see their HP.”

“What's HP?” The cat asked. 

“None of your business,” the hawk hero ran towards the battle followed by Chat and Paix Blanc. Ladybug was already at the fight swinging around. 

“I thought cats don't like water,” she shouted. 

Chat got splashed, “we don't!”

Chat, Ladybug, and Chasseur Hawk started fighting while Frisk stood to the side, looking for the akumatized item. 

“UGH!” Chara was surrounded by water and couldn't breath. 

Ladybug was busy, fighting off random waves of water and Frisk could reach where Chara was, so Chat himself flung into the water, tackling Chara out. They both landed on the ground and the hawk was coughing. 

Frisk then noticed the what the akumatized item was- a seashell necklace. 

“Ladybug!” She shouted, “the necklace!”

The bug hero nodded, “LUCKY CHARM!” A fish bowl fell down, “what do I do with this?” She thought, “Chat Noir! Destroy the man hole cover!”

“My pleasure, my lady,” he got to the manhole, which was right in front of H2Ocean, “CATACLYSM!”

H2Ocean went over the now open hole and a bunch of the water fell through, shrinking the akuma. 

“Chasseur Hawk!” Ladybug shouted, “use your power!”

Annoyed, Chara shouted, “PAUSE TIME!”

Time slowed and Ladybug put the fish bowl over her head swimming through the water. She managed to get the necklace off the akuma before time returned. 

“DON’T YOU DARE!” H2Ocean controlled the water to go into the hero’s fish bowl. She passed out from lack of oxygen. 

“No!” Frisk watched, “TIME REVERSE!”

She found herself back in time, right after Chat saved Chara. 

“LUCKY CHARM!” “CATACLYSM!” Chat Noir and Ladybug knew they time traveled and got back to work. 

“Ladybug!” Frisk shouted, “let me do it!”

Slowly, Ladybug tossed the bowl to the dove, who dropped their stick and put on the bowl. Frisk ran towards the now sunk akuma as Chara paused time. She put the bowl on her head and swam fast. 

“Gotcha!” She grabbed the necklace and swam away with tens seconds left and she managed to get out and break the shell. 

“TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!” Ladybug threw her yo yo at the butterfly, “bye, bye little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!”

The akuma turned back into a woman and Frisk walked up to her. 

“What's wrong?” The dove asked. 

“I didn't get the grant to help research pollution in the ocean,” she answered sadly. 

“Maybe you can raise money,” Frisk suggested, “I know it will take a while, but it's possible. Or you can try a different place for the grant.”

“Thank you,” the woman walked away smiling. 

“You're a fast swimmer,” Ladybug walked up to her. 

“Thanks,” Frisk looked at Chat Noir, who was walking towards Chara. 

“Thank you for saving me,” the hawk mumbled, “now we are even, you did something bad to me then something good. Don't do it again, I don't want to be in debt to a cat.”

“Your welcome,” he smirked, “I don't want to be in debt to a bird either. Bye, Hawkeye.”

“Don't call me that,” Chara growled, causing Chat to smirk more as he walked away. 

“Bye Ladybug, Chat Noir!” Frisk waved, “see you at the next akuma attack!” She and Chara ran behind a building and detransformed. 

“See,” Gaven said, “I told you he didn't mean it.”

“Whatever,” Chara grumbled, “we're even now.”

“Good,” Amara stated, “it's not good to fight with your allies. Or to fight in general.”

“Let's get back to school,” Frisk started to run, “it should still be lunch so I can get you chocolate and meet.”


	6. Fearful Realization

A couple weeks later

Frisk and Chara continued fighting the akumas for a couple weeks. The akumas were coming every other day, more often then usual. Ladybug thought Hawkmoth was trying to tire them out. But now, their hasn't been an akuma for an entire week, something was about to happen. 

And happen it did. It was a weekend and Frisk was alone in Marinette's room doing stuff on her computer when she heard multiple screams from outside. 

Frisk looked and saw something of nightmares. It was a horrible monster you would see in a horror movie and it had a knight’s helmet. 

“That looks bad,” Frisk stated. 

“You think?” Chara rolled her eyes, “talons extend.”

“Wings soar!” 

The two flew into the battle where Chat Noir and Ladybug already were. 

“Powers?” Frisk asked. 

“Shows people their worst nightmares,” Chara’s eyes widened in fear, “his name is knightmare.”

Fast, the hawk took their knife and ran towards the feet of the monster and started stabbing its feet. It tried to hit her with its hands, but Chara dodged. 

“Think you can hit me idiot!” Chara continued to dodge when a scream rang. Frisk turned to see Chloe. 

From her time as a hero and at school, she learned that Chloe causes most of the akumas they fight. This akuma probably was caused by her like the others and it probably trying to attack her. 

Frisk ran towards the blonde and dragged her into a building. 

“My hair!” She screamed. 

“Your hair looks fine, it even looks great,” the dove also learned the beast way to make sure she stays quiet is to complement her, “but stay here, please. You need to be safe.”

“Why do you care?” She sneered. 

“Because I care about everyone,” Frisk answered, “even if they don't think I do. So, please stay here.”

Chloe looked in awe, “I-I will.”

“Thank you!” Frisk ran out of the building. Only to get hit by the akumas hand and get sent into her worst nightmare. 

The dove kept her eyes closed, hoping that she wouldn't see her fear. Sadly, she heard. 

“The sun is shining,” a familiar voice spoke in a low tone, “the flowers are blooming and the birds are singing. On days like these… Kids like… Should be buring in HELL!”

Frisk felt a sharp pain in her side that forced her to open her eyes. In front of her was a short skeleton in a blue hoody with a glowing eye. 

“Sans,” Frisk had tears in her eyes, “I didn't mean to!” 

“That's what they all say,” Sans sent a Gaster Blaster at her, but Frisk dodged. 

“N-no,” her stick turned into a knife as she was forced to attack her friend. 

Sans dodged, but Toriel appeared in his place. Toriel was a tall goat monster that was in a purple dress. 

“You really hate me that much?” She was turning to dust, “now I know who I protecting by keeping you here. Not you, but them.”

“Mom,” Frisk cried as she disappeared and she attack where Sans was again. Papyrus appeared. 

“I believe you can do better, even if you don't believe your self,” his head was decapitated. 

“No, Papyrus,” his head turned to dust, “I'm sorry.”

“You dirty brother killer,” Sans sent more bones and grabbed Frisk’s soul, turning it blue. He flung her towards the ceiling where knife hit Undyne, a blue fish in armor. 

“Humans really are the worst,” she spat, “at least I gave time to Alphys!”

“O-oh m-my gosh,” Frisk heard Alphys’, a yellow lizard scientist, voice cry, “U-undyne!” H-how c-could you human!”

Frisk couldn't say anything anymore had Muffet and Mettaton NEO appeared. Frisk’s hand slashed through the spider and robot as they said nothing. 

They were flung back to face Sans as she attack one more time. He didn't dodge this one and blood pooled out of his stomach. 

“See you at the next reset,” he stumbled out of Frisk’s sight, “Papyrus, do you want anything?”

Asgore appeared in front of the human, before he could say anything, the knife cut him down.

Flowey popped up and before Frisk hit him with the knife, he turned into Asriel. He then died. 

“Asriel,” Frisk cried, “I couldn't save you! I couldn't save any of you! Just take my soul, it's better used in your hands!”

“Stay determined,” a voice told them. 

“What?” Frisk looked around but saw nothing but black. 

“Come on, Paix Blanc,” she recognized it as Chloe’s voice, “you're the hope of the people of Paris!”

Frisk woke up from her knightmare and found herself in the building where she put Chloe. Chloe was standing over her, looking worried. 

“What happened?” Frisk panicked. 

“You got hit by Knightmare,” Chloe explained, “and I got you here since all you were doing was fidgeting and crying.”

“Thank you,” Paix Blanc wiped the tears away from her eyes, “I have to fight.” She tried to stand up but was forced down by the blonde. 

“You are in no condition to fight,” she told the dove, “and the battle’s almost over.”

On cue, they could hear as Ladybug fixed the city. Chara came running in. 

“Are you alright,” she shook Frisk, “please tell me you didn't see that!”

“I-I did,” she nodded, “but it wasn't your fault.”

“Not my fault!” The hawk screeched, “it was all my fault that that’s your fear!”

Beep. Her necklace had all four feathers silver. She had one minute left. 

“Dang it,” she grabbed the dove’s arms, “come on, we need to get out of here.” She looked at Chloe. “Thanks for watching her.”

“Your welcome,” the blonde ran out of the building. 

Chara detransformed and turned back into a ghost. 

“Wings close,” Frisk mumbled and detransformed too. 

“Frisk,” Amara was crying, “I'm so sorry, but was that. I could tell they were your friends.”

“I think you should tell us what you went through,” Gaven stated. 

Frisk sniffled, “alright. But can we get home first?”

Amara, “sure.”

The Kwamis flew into her pocket and Frisk slowly made their way to the bakery. When they entered Sabine and Tom saw her. 

“What happened?” Sabine looked concerned at the tears. 

“I got hit by the akuma,” she answered. 

“Oh, sweetie,” Marinette’s mom wiped away some tears, “is there anything we can do.”

“Do you know how to make butterscotch cinnamon pie?” She hesitated. 

“Yes,” Tom started, “in fact, we made some the other day.” He got her a plate. 

“Thank you,” the American sniffled, “I'll just be upstairs.”

She walked up stair while eating the pie. It was good, but not as good as Toriel’s. Frisk sat down on the love seat as the kwamis flew into the open. 

“When I was young I was bullied,” she started to explain, “and one day I couldn't take it. So, I climbed a mountain that was said that if you climb it no one will see you again. I hoped to die, but I didn't. When I fell I landed on flowers and met Chara.”

“My story is,” Chara interrupted, “I wanted to die to so I climbed the mountain. In the mountain are a ton of monsters and I met the king, queen, and prince, who adopted me. I was unhappy because of my hatred towards humanity, so I poisoned myself and told my brother to take my soul to kill my village. The mountain is surrounded by a barrier that only a monster and a human soul can leave, so when I was dead and my brother had my soul, he left. I tried to take control of his body, but I got both of us killed. My brother managed to get back to the underground and he turned to dust on some flowers. My soul returned to where I was buried, under the flowers Frisk fell on.”

Frisk continued, “Chara told me she could help me through the underground and all I needed to do was let her be apart of my soul. I let her and then we met Flowey and he told to be strong I needed LV, which he said stood for LOVE. He tried to kill me and he said the world was kill or be killed. Toriel found me, she was a goat monster, and she took me in, but Chara told me I needed to move on and I did. I had to fight her, but I managed not to hurt her and left. 

“I then met Sans and Papyrus, two skeleton brothers, and Papyrus tried to kill me with puzzles, but I became friends with him. I moved on with Chara’s instructions and went to the next area of the underground where I met Undyne, a fish monster. I became her friend and made it to Hotlands where I became friends with Alphys, a lizard scientist. I met two other monsters, Muffet and Mettaton, who I convinced them to kill me. 

“I made to an area called the judgment hall where Sans appeared. Apparently he was the judge of monsters and could read my HP, LV, and EXP. He told LV did stand for LOVE, which stood for Level of Violence, and that EXP stood for Execution Points. He told I gained none and was allowed to pass and meet Asgore, the king. I learned that Toriel used to be the queen, but when Asriel and Chara died, Asgore declared war on the humans so she left. 

“I met Asgore and he wouldn't take MERCY, so Chara said I had to fight him. I managed to spare him before I killed him, but Flowey came and killed him. I had to fight Flowey and after I did I was able to leave the underground. I was sad I killed the monster’s King and that I couldn't save them, so Chara told me to let her take control so we could free the monsters. I agreed and reset. 

“In the underground I learned I had a power to save where I was and load again. I died many times in the underground, but with the saves I managed to stay alive. I reset when I go to the beginning.

“When I woke up from the reset I was seeing through my eyes but I wasn't in control. Chara lied to me and killed everyone in the underground. I learnt that she was the first human and that Flowey was her brother Asriel. Once everyone was dead, Chara destroyed the timeline and said I could have it back if I let her own my soul. I agreed and went through the underground again befriending everyone. Asgore died again and I left, not knowing what to do. Chara came with me since she own my soul, but she learned she didn't have to much power over me on the surface. Over time she became nicer and didn't try to convince me to kill anyone. 

“My biggest regret was not being able to save those monsters,” Frisk concluded, “now Asgore is dead and I can never see my friends again.”

Amara said nothing but flew to hug Frisk’s cheek, crying. Gaven looked at Chara. 

“What!” Chara threw her hands up, “I made mistakes and I regret them. But I knew I wasn't meant to be a hero, I'm not even human!”

“Yes you are,” Gaven shook his head, “you felt bad when you hurt Frisk. You thanked Chloe and Chat! You're human!”

“I’M NOT!” Chara screamed, “I am the demon that comes when you call its name! I've destroyed an entire timeline! I'm still here due to hatred and determination alone!”

“But you're better now,” Gaven countered, “if what she said is true, you used to be evil, but now you're saving people. I don't see that hatred towards humanity now!”

Chara said nothing and turned around. 

“Don't you think you're trying to be mean when you don't have to?” 

Again she stayed silent. 

“Well, you better at least talk to me when the next attack happens,” the kwami stated. 

“You still want me even after you know the truth?” Chara growled. 

“Yeah,” Gaven nodded, “you might just become the best hawk yet.”


	7. Soulless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually proud of this chapter and I'm gonna be more proud of the next one!

One Week And Two Days Later

Frisk finally managed to get her mind off the akuma attack and she couldn't wait to get to school.

Sadly, that would have to wait. On their way to school, Marinette and Frisk heard the tell tell scream of an akuma attack. 

“Gotta go!” The two shouted to each other and ran in the opposite reaction. 

“Amara!” Frisk looked at her kwami, “wings soar!”

“Gaven,” Chara sneered, “talons extend.” Slowly, after the reveal of their past, Chara and Gaven started talking again, but Chara was more cynical. 

They transformed and for the first time, reached the akuma before the other heroes. 

The akuma was goopy black and it had a blank white mask. It was about the size of a building. 

“Name is Soulless,” Chara read off them, “powers are-“

“What?!” Frisk looked worried at her pause. 

“He can use soul magic,” Chasseur answered, “I didn't know akumas could do that!”

Soul magic is the type of magic that monsters used. It included turning the soul into blue, yellow, green, or purple. Also, it included using cyan, orange, and white attacks. 

“We’ll just have to deal with this,” Paix Blanc replied, “you should be fine, though.”

“Hey, goop!” Chat joined the battle along with Ladybug. 

“I’LL SHOW YOU WHO IS SOULLESS!” The akuma shouted and waved a goopy arm at the bug and the cat. 

Their souls floated out, though they probably didn't know what it was, they were both yellow. Soulless moved his hands again and turned them blue. 

“What the?” Ladybug stopped when they were both flung into a building soul first. 

Chara looked at Frisk, “you tell them what's going on. I'll fight!”

There was no arguing so the dove ran into the building with the other heroes. She found them inside on top of each other. 

“Get off me, Chat!” Ladybug kicked the cat off her who was smirking. 

“Come here,” Frisk grabbed the others by the arm and went to the side of the wall. 

“What are you doing?” Chat asked, “what about Chasseur?”

“She'll be fine,” the brunette reassured, “I'm here to explain what to do! You saw those hearts, right?”

“Yeah,” Ladybug nodded. 

“Those were your souls,” Frisk started to explain, “there are eight different types of souls- red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, purple, and white. As you saw, you both have yellow souls, each color stands for different virtues, and yours stand for justice. 

“What the akuma is using is soul magic. If he turns your soul blue, he can wack you around like crazy or turn on gravity. To fight it you have to jump. If he turns your soul purple, you'll be stuck on three purple lines that you have to dodge on. If he turns your soul green, you'll be stuck in place but you will have a shield. 

“If he sends you attacks that are cyan, don't move. If he sends orange attack, move. If he sends white, you just have to dodge. Got it?”

“I think,” Chat agreed, “but why do you know all this?”

Frisk got nervous, “I'll tell you later. One more thing, since your souls are yellow, when your soul is out, you can send bullets out of it. It won't hurt the akuma, but it will shock it. Let's go!”

They ran outside and saw Chara was battling Soulless. She was trying to attack but she kept missing. Meanwhile, Soulless was sending orange and cyan attacks, but the hawk continued to dodge them. 

“LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR!” The akuma shouted, “GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!”

“How many times do we have to say no?” Chat sarcastically asked. 

“RAWRRRR!” He waved his arms and Paix’s, Chat’s, and Ladybug’s souls came out. For a second, they could see Frisk’s soul was red, but then they turned purple. The three were raised up and three purple lines were visible, floating in the air. He started to send white attacks, just normal bullets. 

“What do we do?!” Ladybug panicked. 

“Jump!” Frisk did just that and her souls moved to the middle row, missing the attack. The others followed. 

“UGH!” Chara growled as she continued to attack, she sort of missed when her enemies didn't dodge. Chasseur Hawk realized she was getting no where, so she ran into a building to plan. 

“What now?” Ladybug sighed as their souls turned green and they plummeted to the ground. When the stood up they couldn't move and in front of them their souls had a shield in front of them. 

“YOU CAN’T RUN NOW!” 

Frisk smirked at this familiar feeling. The attacks came and she used the shield to its full extent and even had some fun. The other heroes, though, were barely just dodging. 

A purple butterfly appeared over the mask of Soulless. 

“Soulless,” Hawkmoth whispered to him, “Paix Blanc seems to be the real danger here. Focus your energy on her.”

“She's not a threat,” the goop monster laughed, “she doesn't even fight!”

“Do it!” Hawkmoth growled. Suddenly, Soulless’ hands started shaking, releasing the heroes. 

“Run!” Frisk shouted and the others followed suit. 

They didn't get far as Soulless got back control. He turned Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s souls blue again forced them to he ground. He then turned Frisk’s soul blue and flung her into the air. 

“Give me your Miraculous!” He sneered. 

“Sorry,” Paix apologized, “I can't do that. But do you want to talk about why you're upset?”

“NO!” He flung her straight into the ground. 

Frisk landed perfectly and jumped up immediately. She looked down and saw other white attacks. She was continued be flung around until Soulless turned her soul back to red. The dove hero found herself floating in the sky. The akuma then sent orange and cyan attacks. 

“Just GET HIT!” Soulless turned the hero’s soul purple and he sent a whole row of bullets. There was no way to dodge. 

“NO!” Chara came back just as she saw Frisk get hit with bullets. She watched as her HP got sucked down to 1. 

“Time reverse!” Frisk gasped out before she hit 0. 

The cat, ladybug, and dove heroes found themselves back in the purple lines. 

Their souls then turned back to normal and they continued to float with their normal souls. 

“How do you shoot again?” Chat asked. After he said that, a yellow bullet fired at the akuma, causing its arm to freeze, “sweet!”

“PAUSE TIME!” Chara ran out again and shouted, “Ladybug, don't you have something to do?!”

Ladybug realized what she meant and shouted, “LUCKY CHARM! What do I do with this?” An antique gun fell down. 

“Shoot the mask!” Frisk realized, “that must be where the akuma is!”

Time returned and Ladybug fired and hit the top of the mask. The bullet was stuck in it. 

“What the?” The akuma looked up, trying to see what hit him. 

Quickly, Frisk floated towards the mask and grabbed it. She then threw it to Chat. 

“CATACLYSM!” He broke it and the akuma flew out. 

“Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug shouted and threw the yo yo, “bye, bye little butterfly!” She waved and then turned to Frisk. “Are you alright?!”

“Yeah,” Frisk looked at her bracelet, two minutes left, “well, I have to get to school. See you guys later!”

“Wait,” Chat extended his baton to stop Paix from moving, “we need to know how you knew about that stuff. Eiffel Tower, at 8.”

“Great,” the dove gave a thumbs up and ran away as Chasseur followed. Once they made it behind a building, “wings close.”

“Talons shrink,” Chara turned back into a ghost and Frisk went back to normal. 

At the meeting at the Eiffel Tower

“So,” Ladybug crossed her arms, “how did you know all that stuff about souls?”

“Well,” Frisk started. After school got out, Chara and her talked to Gaven and Amara about what to say (Frisk also got chewed out for almost dying). “Our Kwamis told us about soul magic, since…”

“I'm not alive,” Chara stated bluntly. 

“What do you mean?” Chat looked confused. 

“I'm not alive,” she repeated, “I died years ago! You want proof?”

“That would be nice,” Ladybug nodded. 

“Talons shrink,” Chasseur Hawk disappeared before their very eyes and Gaven appeared. 

“Where'd she go?” Chat looked around. 

“Not the brightest is he?” Gaven grumbled, “hi, I'm Gaven. The kwami to whatever she choose for a name.”

“Nice to meet you Gaven,” Ladybug smiled. 

“So, you two are the new Ladybug and black cat, huh?” He looked them over, “I personally think the old designs are better, but these are fine. How's Plagg, I miss that guy!”

“Plagg’s fine,” Chat answered, “complains about cheese. So, why does you two knowing about soul magic have to do with Chasseur being a ghost?”

Gaven looked at Frisk, “what are we talking about?” 

“Just transform me,” Chara groaned, “it will be easier. Talons extend.”

Ladybug and Chat looked in shock as Gaven disappeared as Chara reappeared. 

“Well,” Chara started, “the reason we needed to know about soul magic is because I'm attached to lovey over there by her soul. How? That's none of your business. But, Gaven and Amara, the dove kwami, told us they were meant to have holders who were a human and a ghost.”

“You said each soul said stood for something different,” Ladybug started, “what do they all stand for?”

“Well,” Frisk smiled, “purple stands for perseverance, blue is integrity, cyan is patience, green is kindness, yellow is justice, and orange is bravery!”

“What about red and white?” Chat noticed she left those out. “I noticed you had a red soul. And what does it matter of the different types?”

“White,” Paix Blanc paused, “I don't know what white stands for. But red is determination, it's the rarest soul type. And the different soul types show what the person cares about most, since the soul is the very culmination of your being.”

“What's your soul, Chasseur?” Ladybug asked. 

“My soul was lost a long time ago,” Chara sneered, “if you want to see what's left of it, you would have to look at her soul.”

“Can you do that?” Ladybug questioned. 

“Yeah,” the dove replied, “but I would have to enter a battle with you. Is that okay?”

“Enter a battle?” Chat raised an eyebrow. 

“It's when you fight the actual soul and not the soul. It's the only way to see the soul, so can I?” They nodded, “this might feel weird.”

They engaged in battle and three souls flew out. The two yellow ones glowed bright together. 

“Oh my gosh,” Frisk smiled at their souls, “look!”

“Who knew,” Chara smirked. 

“What?” Ladybug asked, staring in awe at her soul. 

“You're soul mates!” The dove squealed. 

“WHAT!” They both screamed. Ladybug more afraid and Chat happy. 

“Yeah,” Chara laughed at their reactions, “see, they're identical. Soul mates don't have to have the same color soul, though the usually are, but the glow amount is the same and you can see a little line of light connecting them.”

“Well, my lady,” Chat smiled, “it seems I was right, we were purrfect for each other!”

Ladybug groaned at the pun, “we’ll talk about this later.” She looked at Frisk’s soul, “is this your soul?”

“Yes,” the dove looked at the soul, brilliant red with a glow of black, “you see that black outline? That's Chasseur’s spirit. Her soul was lost long ago, it was also red, but her spirit lived on until she met me.”

“I thought you said you two met when you were ten?” Chat was still smiling. 

“Technically,” the hawk smirked, “she was ten, but I was a hundred and ten.”

“You're a hundred and sixteen!” Ladybug squeaked. 

“Yeah,” Chara shrugged, “you know, I kind of want to go back to you two being soul mates, you're reactions were funny!”

Ladybug blushed. 

“Does that mean we should reveal to each other?” Chat asked hopefully. 

“How sure are you about us being soul mates?” Ladybug looked at Frisk and Chara. 

“One hundred percent,” they grinned. 

“I don't know,” the bug hero looked worried. 

“Ladybug,” Chat grabbed her hand, “I've been meaning to tell you about this for a long time, but I love you. Ever since you first stood up against the first akuma, I was in love with you and I promised myself you would be mine. All I'm asking for is a chance!”

“I can't believe I'm doing this,” the blunette laughed, “I'll give you a chance, kitty!”

“We’ll leave you to it,” Frisk squealed, “I told you two you would get together!”

The two birds flew away as Ladybug and Chat Noir stared at each other.


	8. Kill Two Birds (plus a cat and a bug) with one Stone (or a hole)

The next day

For some reason, Marinette was gone with Frisk woke up the next day. When she asked her parents, they said she left extra early looking excited. 

“That's weird!” Frisk told Chara on the way to school, “she's usually dead tired in the morning.”

“Human’s are usually weird,” Gaven shrugged. 

“I saw her when she left,” Amara giggled, “it looked like she was in love!”

“Really!?” Frisk looked interested. 

“Yeah,” the kwami looked starry eyed, “I've seen it so many times before, her smile was the brightest I've ever seen and she radiates love!”

They finally made it to school and when they entered the door they saw Marinette and Adrien sitting in the same row. Nino and Alya were in the second row. 

Frisk walked up to Alya, “what's with the seat switch?”

“I think they're dating now!” Alya screamed whispered. 

“What?” That explains why Amara said she was in love, “since when?”

“I don't know,” the blogger answered, “aren't you her roommate?”

“Aren't you her best friend?” The American smiled and walked to her spot and started reading a book she had. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY ADRIKENS!?” A shrill voice shouted.

“Um, Chloe,” Adrien looked at his friend, who was at the door, “me and Marinette are dating now.”

“What!” She scoffed, “why are you dating her and not me? Is she blackmailing you?!”

“I am not blackmailing him!” Marinette glared, “he actually asked me out!”

“You lie!” Chloe ran out of the room. Sabrina, who was sitting in her spot looked sad that her friend was mad. Frosk looked sadly at where she left. 

The teacher then walked in, "okay, class! Today is our field trip to study nature!"

Half the class groaned, forgetting about the field trip, which was just them going to an empty field an hour away and looking at bugs. 

The teacher looked around, "where's Chloe?"

Frisk raised her hand, "she ran out of the room!"

"Oh," the teacher shrugged, "well, if she isn't on the bus in ten minutes, we're leaving her."

On the bus ten minutes later

Frisk looked around on the bus, she was worried about Chloe. 

"So," Alya, who sat next to Nino, to the left of Frisk, behind Adrien and Marinette, "how'd did you two start dating?"

They both blushed. 

"Um," Marinette stuttered out, "I was walking by the Eiffel Tower and ran into Adrien and he asked me out."

"Obvious lie," Chara groaned. 

Frisk ignore them, "so, where did you go after that?" 

"We got some food from her bakery," Adrien continued, "and then we played some games!"

"Nice going, dude!" Nino punched his shoulder. 

Hour later at field with trees

"Okay, class," the teacher told them after the got off the bus, "find all the plants and bugs you can find and write them down."

Everyone spread out. 

"I'm goning to find ladybugs!" Alya dragged Nino off. Marinette and Adrien followed them while Frisk and Chara went to some trees. 

"Look!" Frisk laughed and pointed at a dove and a hawk, who were sitting far apart. 

After a couple of minutes of quiet, a sound like breaking glass rang and the sky went dark. 

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!" A voice growled, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

Everyone screamed as the Akuma appeared. This one had flowing blonde hair down to its ankles, a red suit with a black heart in the middle, a mask in the shape of a broken heart, and it was flying. 

"Chloe," the dove whispered, "she's been akumatized!"

"Lets go!" Chara screamed and they ran behind the trees, "talons extend!"

"Wings soar!" 

The ran back into the open where Ladybug and Chat Noir already were! 

"Power," Chara looked, "makes people hate each other or fall in love with people, also explosions. Name is Heart Break."

"Chloe!" Ladybug cried, "stop this!"

"No!" Heart Break cried, "she stole my Adrien! She needs to pay!"

The dove and the hawk ran up to the other heroes. 

"You guys got here fast," Chasseur noted. 

"We were following the akuma!" Chat quickly spoke, "I assume you two did the same?"

"Yup," Paix nodded, "where's the akuma?"

Ladybug looked around, "I don't see one! Nothing could be it!"

"We'll deal with it later," Chara growled, "let's go!"

Chat, Ladybug, and Chasseur started to attack Heart Break, while Paix went to confront the class. 

"Go on the bus!" She rounded then up, "we don't want you to get hit!" Alya looked up. "No, Alya, you can't film this outside of the bus!"

They all ran to the bus just as an explosion hit where they used to be. 

"AHH!" Frisk turned around and saw Ladybug about to fly into them. 

"Let's see how lucky you are!" Heart Break stretched out her hand and black magic flew out of it hitting- Chara!

Chara jumped into Ladybug, pushing her away and getting it herself. 

"Chasseur," the dove ran over to her partner, who was laying on the ground, not moving, "are you okay!"

Their eyes snapped open and their red eyes glowed with hatred. She grabbed Frisk's hand roughly and spat in her face. 

"Am I okay?" She growled, "did you ask that of Asgore or Flowey when you killed him?"

Even though Frisk knew this was Chloe's doing, it still hurt. 

"Time re-" the hawk covered her hand over the hero's mouth. 

"Yes," she teased, "reset! That's all you do! Relying on a power that caused so many misery! What was it that Sans said?"

"No," Frisk murmured. 

"Kids like you," her eyes gleamed with evil, "should be burning in-"

Without thinking, the dove punched Chara in the face!

"Oh my gosh!" She had tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry!"

"No you're not," Chasseur coughed, "in this world- it's killed or be killed!"

Quickly, Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around Chara's legs, trapping in her. 

"Are you okay, Paix?" Ladybug asked. 

"Yeah," she whispered, "time reverse."

Everything went back to right after the kids got on the bus. 

"I'm sorry!" Chara ran over to Frisk and hugged her, "I didn't mean any of that, it was all my fault!"

"It's fine," the dove tried to console her. 

While they were distracted, Heart Break sent what looked like fire magic at them. 

"Move!" Frisk pushed Chara away as the ground below her exploded. 

The hawk coughed and when the smoke cleared, the dove was gone and there was a hole in her place. And by hole, it was so deep that they couldn't see the bottom. 

"PAIX!" The screamed, "YOU IDIOT!"

They were still here, though, that means they're alive. 

Chasseur got ready to jump when Chat called out to her. 

"What are you doing?" He asked, he was still fighting Chloe. 

"I'm going to save my only friend!" She spread her wings and jumped, gliding down. 

"We're down two!" Ladybug frowned, and she still couldn't find the akumatized item!

"How about to join them!" Heart Break flew towards them, knocking both of them in the hole. 

A purple butterfly appeared over Chloe's face, "why did you do that?"

"They'll detransform in the hole," she mused, "then I can take their Miraculous!"

"You are no longer of use," Hawkmoth growled, "I can get them without you now."

"But what about our deal!"

The villain ignored her as he released the akuma, which flew out of her pony tail holder. Chloe fell to the ground, unconscious. 

She wasn't the only one falling. A hero closed their eyes, waiting for death to come. 

Instead they felt grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving this for so long, but I'm back now!


	9. Update

For those wondering where this was I finally have news!

In about two weeks I'll have no more band on the weekends so I can write better. 

This story will be rewritten as Frisk fighting against 'the Demon' in the Underground with the Dove Miraculous. Amara will still be there but for those who love Gaven, you're gonna need to wait till the sequel, which will take place on the surface. Yes, Ladybug and Chat Noir will be in there and their might be some Frans. 

I can't wait to start writing this! See y'all then!

Also, if y'all have ideas for the name of the story then let me know!


	10. New Story is Up!

New story is up and it's called The Angel and the Demon and it's apart of a series called Heaven and Hell. First chapter called Rise and Fall is there and I'll try to get the next chapter soon.


End file.
